


Golden

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, soft gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: golden - warmth and leaves changing in fall - was the color he enjoyed the best
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but I figured I could start posting old fics, why not, yanno? I edited it a lil bit but it's mostly untouched. Enjoy

Gold was the perfect firebender color. You would think red was - and of course it suited fire just fine - but when Aang thought of fire he thought of gold. And warmth. And the sun sinking into the horizon, leaving the sky a wash of scarlet and peach, gold and pinks. Streaks of blue and farther, behind him, bleeding violet. 

Red was fire, but it was also destruction and chaos. Jealousy and regret and rage boiled into a shade of blood. It was fear. Red was the unquenchable lust for power, honor, and losing sight of what matters. Red was overwhelming, breathtaking -

But golden - warmth and leaves changing in fall - was the color he enjoyed the best. Decadent. It was energy and life. The trim around sleeves and tapestries, woven into fabric. He wished he could feel the color around him, feel it on the tips of his finger, his tongue. Feel the warmth and taste it, spreading throughout his body, curling his toes. 

Resting at the Western Air temple, Aang missed the color of gold. Between the blues and faded whites, the scant traces of gold were cracked and dull, falling apart like dry leaves in winter. He loved the serenity of the air temple, but it was abandoned and lifeless. It wasn't until an unexpected visitor arrived that Aang ever saw gold again. 

It took his breath away, all that warmth that had nowhere to go, swirling and pulsating within. It flared and sparked with golden fire, with an energy that was desperate to escape. To envelope not to destroy. To be welcomed. Aang welcomed it, for the sake of forgiveness and for the beautiful color of gold.

At night when they were all surrounding the fire, the golden aura wrapping around them all, Aang felt secure. He gazed at all the faces of his companions and felt an immense amount of affection for them. They had come so far...he was proud of them beyond belief. 

To his right sat an enemy turned friend. A teenage boy who became red to gold in only a few seconds. With just a few words Aang saw the golden in his warm gaze and within. And when he did see it, he questioned how he never saw it before, hidden behind all the fierce, red fury. And maybe he had - just a spark of caring, remorse, and love. It made him tremble, his fingertips tingling, wanting to touch. 

When Zuko turned to him, gaze questioning and unguarded in that moment, Aang felt his chest throb. He felt more affection for the firebender than he ever could imagine. Aang could feel the emotion showing plainly on his face and Zuko’s beautiful golden eyes widened as he saw it too. But he didn't get angry, instead the corners of his lips quirked up and his eyes glowed. Aang smiled back and that was that.

When the two of them were standing on the bridge, the dragon's fire surrounding them in a rainbow of flames, Aang felt the rough pad of Zuko’s palm rub against his as they interlocked hands, fingers intertwining. There was a rush of heat that didn’t come from the enormous flames and he wanted to savor it. He squeezed Zuko’s hand, immensely glad to have him at his side. When the fire subsided and Aang tilted his head up, he could still see the myriad of colors in Zuko’s eyes. They were so bright and full of life, shining in the light of the sunset. Aang lost his breath, amazed at the magnificent sight. His hand lifted without him guiding it, lightly brushing his fingertips under Zuko’s scarred eyed. When Zuko simply smiled down at him, Aang lightly brushed his fingers over the closed eyelid, feeling sparks of warmth shoot down his arm.

On Ember Island, Aang found Zuko wandering his old summer home, fingers dancing over old paintings. Aang saw much more in his mournful eyes than he would ever have imagined. So much longing and hurt over his past that Aang couldn't hold back the urge to engulf him in a hug. Strong arms hesitantly circled his waist and there was a puff of warm air on his ear, as if Zuko was thanking him for breath, for air. Aang just couldn't bear seeing pain cloud the warmth of his golden eyes. 

“Everything that happened was supposed to happen. If everything went right, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be  _ you _ . The person you are now is full of light and goodness. And I am so glad to be able to see that,” Aang whispered against Zuko’s chest, his eyes burning. 

Zuko’s arms tightened around Aang and he didn’t move to pull away. “Thank you, Aang. It means so much to hear that…. That everything I did and what I put everyone through wasn't just destruction.” 

“Of course not,” Aang pulled back, his hands holding Zuko's shoulders. “When I look at you now, I don't see the same teenage boy who was so angry at everyone. You’ve changed so much. You're so full of light and love, Zuko, it amazes me every time I see it.”

“See what?” Zuko asked, his eyebrow raising. 

Aang smiled warmly, meeting his eyes. “Your eyes. When you first showed up at the Western Air Temple that was the first thing I noticed. Instead of fire in them, I saw energy and warmth.” He moved his hand slowly up Zuko's neck and to his cheek, his thumb softly stroking under Zuko's eyes. “It's so beautiful, I-”

He was cut off by the press of warm lips against his. His grey eyes widened comically before closing. Being kissed by Zuko was different from kissing Katara. It was like liquid gold. Zuko was warm and confident, his lips soft yet pressed firmly against Aang’s. The monk kissed him back as well as he could in spite of his inexperience. When he opened his mouth and tasted Zuko, his knees felt weak and had to cling to Zuko's broad shoulders. Zuko breathed into his mouth and it was like fire coursing through him. He breathed in Zuko's warmth, feeling it spread from his lips to his fingertips to his toes. He never felt so much warmth before, not even from the heat of fire. He felt it within. It left him lightheaded and when they pulled back, Zuko was smirking at the dazed look on Aang’s face.

“You weren't expecting that were you?” Zuko asked lightly, obviously amused. His unscarred cheek was flushed. Aang could only imagine what his own face looked like. 

Aang just shook his head, his lips slowly forming a dopey grin. 

“I'm going to take it that you don't mind.”

Aang’s fingers tightened on Zuko's neck and his shook his head again, unable to form words at the moment. 

Zuko laughed and Aang realized that was golden too. The monk sighed and rested his head against the older boy's chest, hearing his strong heartbeat. Zuko held him there, not letting go until they heard voices of their friends calling them from downstairs. 

Slowly they pulled apart, smiling softly at each other. In that moment, everything was golden. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probs post more zukaang ~~ who knows


End file.
